


Stress Reliever

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Lao wants to help you get rid of some stress
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 11





	Stress Reliever

Attempting to do and redo all of your assignments for college was starting to get on your nerves, it was burning you out day in and day out and causing you more stress than you had ever felt around it before; of course, your boyfriend Lao tried to do everything he could in order to help, from supplying you with snacks and drinks, to taking you out for walks and reassuring you each time that destructively dangerous doubt started to creep in.

He tried to make things better for you, he really did, but all the same, he knew that your stress did and would get the better of you; he just needed to know when.

The when came sooner than either of you could have guessed, and you sat on your bed, hands buried in your hair and tugging it lightly with a grunt and a growl; your eyes started to well up with treacherous tears and your throat seemed to become clogged as you slammed your laptop shut with a soft whine.

"Take a break," Lao told you from his place beside you, tenderly reaching up to cup your cheek as he frowned. "Come on, even I can see that you need to stop for a little while."

You grumbled, leaning into his touch and placing your hand on his own, closing your eyes tightly. "Maybe you're right, but... if I don't get this finished tonight, I'm in deep shit."

Lao shook his head, letting his hand trace to the back of your neck as he pulled you down, leaning up so that his lips met yours halfway, his kiss sweet and soft until he pulled away. "Just a quick break, please? You're so stressed, and **_I think I know what'll cheer you up_** and help you ease your mind."

You couldn't help but to smirk a little at the question, slightly curious about his intentions, even more excited to know. "You think you know what's gonna help, do you?"

"I do," he nodded, moving your laptop out of the way as he made his way between your legs, trapping your thighs between his own as he licked his lips and let out a quiet growl.

"Tell me," you whispered, biting at the inside of your lip as you looked him up and down, pretending not to see the growing bulge between his legs. "Let me know every detail."

"First, I'm gonna use my tongue and my mouth..." he started, relaying every detail of what he was going to do with only some stumbling and flustering, only minor stuttering as he watched the way you squirmed with excitement and clenched your fists and jaw to stop yourself from letting on how aroused you were getting, the thought of your assignments completely losing your mind.

You grabbed Lao by the scruff of his neck, pulling him in for a deep and harsh kiss, one that was filled with fire and took your breath away as he easily dominated you, so much so that he managed to press you into the mattress, leaning on his forearms either side of your head, letting you wrap your legs around his waist; but then he pulled away, his forehead pressed against yours.

"Lao... please, Daddy..." you whispered, licking your lips and moaning softly when he decided to grind into you. "Please, do all of that and more."

With a smile, Lao clicked his tongue, nodding as he moved his way between your legs so that his face was between your legs, his smile growing. "Gladly."


End file.
